Givin
The Givin were the indigenous people of the planet Yag'Dhul. They were best known for the natural mathematical ability which made them expert starship builders and astrogators, and for their skeletal appearance. Physiology and Culture Givin appeared to be living humanoid skeletons, because of their hard, pale white "skin" and deep sunken black eyes. Though they had five-fingered hands, they had two-toed feet. They carried their arms and legs "held out" from their bodies, making their appearance even more bizarre. Some likened their stance to Twi'lek string puppets. Due to a complex system of moons that created atmospheric tidal upheavals on Yag'Dhul, the Givin evolved a hard exoskeleton that could seal all external orifices to protect against sudden depressurization and temperature changes. It also provided protection from physical harm. Thus, Givin had a phobia of exposed skin, and would avoid seeing it in others whenever possible. In order to maintain this sealed system, Givin needed to eat approximately three times more than Humans of the same mass. Givin could easily survive in total vacuum for a standard day. Givin were highly intelligent, and had such a propensity for mathematics that their society was ruled over by a mathematical theocracy, or mathematocracy, with the greatest mathematicians serving in the ruling Body Calculus. Their mathematical skills were, like their sealed exoskeletons, adaptations to Yag'Dhul's complex tidal systemstheir mathematics were developed to predict Yag'Dhul's randomly shifting oceans and atmosphere. The planetary governor of Yag'Dhul was decided by contests that involved calculations of complex multidimensional differentials, and all political decisions were based on null-modal probability. They spent as much time designing their starships mathematically as it took to build them, and so created some of the most impressive, complex, and sleek ships in the galaxy. Often, other species would need to modify a purchased Givin starship, installing a navicomputer or pressurization system which would often be left out as unnecessary by the Givin (who could survive in vacuum and calculated navigational vectors in their heads.) Role in LotJ Givin are great thinkers, designer, and engineers. Their mental prowess and naturally quick thought also make them tactically strong leaders. Prone to analytical thought, and much debate before reaching a conclusion, Givin are often taken by other races to be timid, until the Givin makes up her mind, and they see the elaborately designed, well thought out plan go into effect. Givin have a hard time relating to "softer" species, and due to this, will occasionally go out of their way to make other species feel at ease around them. Famous Givin * Kooloota-Fyf, Givin leader of the Shipbuilders and Astromechs Guild * Elis Helrot, Givin slaver, pilot, and spice runner Racial Stat Bonuses Str Plus: -1 Dex Plus: 1 Wis Plus: 3 Int Plus: 5 Con Plus: 3 Cha Plus: -2 Lck Plus: 0 Hit Pts : 1250 AC Mod : +0 Racial Level Bonuses combat Modifier: -10 piloting Modifier: +20 engineering Modifier: +40 bounty hunting Modifier: -60 smuggling Modifier: -20 diplomacy Modifier: -20 leadership Modifier: +0 force Modifier: +0 espionage Modifier: -30 slicer Modifier: +40 medical Modifier: -10 science Modifier: +35 Category: Races